1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a combination cigarette lighter and bottle opener apparatus in a compact unitary form, thus eliminating the need for two separate items.
2. Prior Art
Two accessories for use in many social situations include a bottle opener and a cigarette lighter. It is not unusual for both accessories to be required in every day social situations, and thus it might be convenient to combine the two accessories into one item, thus simplifying carrying them on one's person.